Your Gaurdian Angel
by Flash Wonder Cat
Summary: Song fic. Combining the song your gaurdian angel and the almost end of New Moon I go this. I hope you enjoy it. Do not read unless you've finished both books!


DisclaimerI do not own New Moon or this song.  
**WARNING** DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE COMPLETED NEW MOON AND TWILIGHT!!!!

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace_

I can't beleive what I'm about to do. Oh wait yes I can. Even though you hurt me by leaving if you die...well I would have to to. I have to do this, let me go over the plan one more time... find the clock tower, run and stop Edward. With out another second to think Alice yelled "Go Bella GO!" and pushed me out the car and I ran.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_

I didn't know I could run like this. I haven't tripped once. I'm screaming now...people are starring at me but whatever. I have to stop Edward, after these months with-out him I won't be able to live if he's dead. Even if he doesn't want me, even if he doesn't love me, I have to stop him.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
Ill be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Its ok, Its ok, Its ok

I can't let him through it all away like this...not after all Carlisle did for him, after all the things he's done for me. Saving me. I'll save him even if I die trying...which I probly will becuse of these "Volturi". I hope Alice gets out...so she and Jasper can be to gether. Then is Edward and I stay and get caught at least we'll be together.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the_ one

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Into the fountain, running, now I'm soaked. This has to proove I love him. This has to prove that I _need_ him. I'm screaming his name and people are starring but I doubt he hears it. The whole world will stop if I don't make it...I'll save him.

_Cause you're my  
You're my  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away _

Cause I'm here, for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay...

Please don't let me be to late, please let me get there on time. Out of the fountain just a llittle further...

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know Ill be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray _

Now I don't even care if he never stays, as long as I can save him. As long as he can make it'll be okay even though my life will be hell without him.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!" The clock tolls Crapcrapcrap there are all the people, I know he can't here... I had to get htrough this family...MAde it. Only a few more feet...There. I can see him now,but I'm invisible to him. I know it's him not the hallucinations I've been having///forvcing my self to have.  
He looked to beutiful,as still a statue, these 7 monthes have been horrible but it'll all be okay if I can jsut reach him.

The clock tolled...

"No!" I screamed "Edward, look at me!" He wasn't listening he started out. So I crashed into him. It knocked the breath out of me adn snapped my head back. THe clock tolled and he looked at me...his eyes black. Thristy. Now he's talking this nonsense about being dead and smelling my scent, not that I don't love it and find heaven on Earth it's just he has to get away from the Sun. "'m not dead, and neither are you!" I kept presisting that and finally he relized we **weren't** dead, and we were in the shadows. I knew I could attempt to save him, now if only he'll let me live with him forever. Change me. But that doesn't matter know as long as the Volturi don't get us...but of course they'll come. But I'll save him, I'll die trying to again.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Author's note. That last bit didn't exactly fit right so I had to change it from the book, but then again I'd alreadyt done that. Hahahahhaha I want reveiws. Anyway I'm madly in-love with this song and this seires and this song made me think of the book (then again I was reading it and listening to it at the same time) SO I got the idea for this. I hope you all like it! I tried to keep as close as I could to the book. And incase your wonder, the song is called "Your Gaurdian Angle" by the Red Jump Suit Apparatus. Check you spelling on gaurdian I most likely mispelled it REVEIW!! Lates--Flash


End file.
